


Their Girls' Night

by lorir_writes



Series: Kinktober [5]
Category: The Heist: Monaco (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Day eleven (Crossdressing)
Relationships: Eris Huang/Main Character (The Heist: Monaco)
Series: Kinktober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725670
Kudos: 3
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Their Girls' Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Day eleven (Crossdressing)

Rebecca’s heels clicked on the marble tiles as she stepped out of the elevator and went straight to the hotel nightclub. She loved having girls’ night out with Eris because it usually included dressing up, making a quick buck by seducing rich guys and stealing their credit cards and money to get drunk and pay for any other of their expenses. She took a seat on one of the bar stools, ordered a Cosmopolitan and waited.

Half an hour passed and no sign of Eris. She checked her phone again. Eris’ last message was almost two hours ago and she didn’t respond to any of Rebecca’s texts. Eris doesn’t care much about punctuality, but she was never this late. The thief fiddled with her phone for a while, wondering if she should try calling Eris again or just call security to open the door to her room when a waiter approached her.

“Excuse me, ma'am. The gentleman on table six sent you another Cosmopolitan.”

Rebecca rolled eyes. She can’t stand guys who do that but faked a smile to the waiter. “Thank you. I’ll _talk_ to this gentleman,” she replied and accepted the drink before standing up and going straight to the man’s table. But as she got closer, something in his appearance seemed strangely familiar about him. Regardless, she squared her shoulders and cleared her throat as she stood next to him, ready to tell him off. “Excuse me, sir.”

The man looked to the side and as he spotted Rebecca, he got up and gazed at her. “Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

Rebecca was about to respond, but his eyes looked so familiar. The way he smiled, the hair… And then it hit her. “Eris?!" 

Eris winked, then cleared her throat to talk with a deeper voice. "Nathan Sterling,” she took Rebecca’s hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles. “It’s a pleasure to meet, miss…”

“Rebecca Lowe.”

“Ah, what a lovely name. Care to join me in my private booth?”

“Lead the way, Mr. Sterling.”

##  **…**

The hours passed by as if they were seconds to Rebecca and Eris, still impersonating a man. They danced, laughed and ordered some of the most expensive drinks and appetizers while hanging out in the sumptuous private booth of the nightclub.

“You haven’t told me why did you decide to pretend you’re one of the Sterlings.”

“Someone sent this tuxedo to my room by mistake and when I asked, they said it belonged to Nathan Sterling.”

Rebecca knitted her brows together in confusion. “Isn’t he in jail?" 

"Yeah, I thought so too. But it turns out he owns this hotel now and there’s a rumor that he got out and did some plastic surgery, so no one knows where he is or how he looks like. And you know me… this is a Gucci outfit, sweetie,” Eris said, opening the jacket suit to show off the fancy clothing. “No way I’d pass the chance to wear it.”

“Nice…” Rebecca grinned. “Why the beard?”

“Rye said my face is too feminine, so I asked our trusty costume designer to get me the nicest beard she had.”

“It is a nice beard,” Rebecca sipped her drink.

“I know, right?”

“And you do pass up as a good looking man. Nathan can only wish to be as hot as you are." 

"Aww… You’re trying to get into my pants, aren’t you?" 

"Pretty much.”

“Okay. I can work with that,” Eris said, leaning in and pressing her lips to Rebecca’s before they left the booth and went to her top floor suite.

To keep up appearances, they shared kisses and caresses, but as soon as the doors were shut, they quickly removed each other’s clothes, showering kisses on every inch of their exposed skin while they stumbled towards the bed. Rebecca helped Eris taking off the fake beard and the tight sports bra, revealing her small yet luscious breasts. 

“Ah, finally,” Rebecca gushed, marveling at the round globes before kneading them.

“I didn’t know you liked them this much,” Eris grinned.

“It’s one of the many perks of going to bed with girls,” she smirked, pushing Eris against the mattress and climbed on top of her.

Discarding the remaining pieces of underwear on the floor, Eris gasped as Rebecca explored her body, sucking, kissing and gently biting while her fingers moved in circles on her center.

“Bex, stop,” Eris panted. 

Rebecca tilted her head up confused. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, I feel great. But I’ll be much better when you turn around so I can fuck you with my tongue.”

A roguish smile played on Rebecca’s lips and she turned around, placing each knee on either side of Eris’ head and lowering herself so she can devour her friend’s slit and also feel Eris’ fingers and tongue.

The two women fingered each other, blending their juices and saliva as their tongues flickered on their sensitive nubs. Beads of sweat formed on their skins, their bodies hot with desire, desperately seeking release. Their fingers moved faster, legs trembled and muffled moans echoed in the room as they came together.

Rebecca slumped on the bed breathlessly while Eris stroked her friend’s leg idly.

“Fuck, that was amazing…” Rebecca heaved a sigh.

“Yeah…” Eris agreed absentmindedly. “Hey, what if the real Nathan Sterling comes here?”

“We do what we always do.”

“Lure him out to join us, ride his face and his cock, steal his money and jewelry then leave him tied to the bed?”

“Exactly.”

“Do you still have those handcuffs you got from Sonia?”

“Of course. We never know when those babies can come in handy.”

They laughed in unison. 

“Please, never change, Bex.”

“Right back at ya, sweetie.”


End file.
